Three World Trade Center
| location = 175 Greenwich Street New York City, New York | latd = 40.710923 | longd = -74.011608 | iso_region = US-NY | coordinates_display= title | est_completion = 2014 | Status = Under Construction | building_type = Mixed, Office | architectural_style = Modern | antenna_spire = | roof = | floor_count = 80 | elevator_count = | cost = | floor_area = | architect = Rogers Stirk Harbour + Partners | structural_engineer= WSP Cantor Seinuk | main_contractor = Tishman Construction | developer = Silverstein Properties | owner = World Trade Center Properties, LLC | management = | references = }} Three World Trade Center is a skyscraper to become part of the World Trade Center reconstruction in New York City. The office building will be on the east side of Greenwich Street, across the street from the original location of the Twin Towers that were destroyed during the September 11 attacks. Pritzker Prize-winning architect Richard Rogers (Rogers Stirk Harbour + Partners) was awarded the contract to design the building, which will be . As of June 30, 2011, two construction cranes have been installed to work on Three World Trade Center. It is expected to be the fourth building in the new WTC complex to be finished, after towers Seven, One, and Four. Background The four spires in the design will give the building a pinnacle height of 1,240 feet (378 m). The total floor space of the building is anticipated to include of office and retail space. The building's groundbreaking took place in January 2008, and at that time it was scheduled to be completed by 2014. The structural engineer for the building is WSP."Ground Zero Office Designs Hailed as Hopeful Symbols" Engineering News-Record, September 18, 2006, pg. 12 Upon completion, 175 Greenwich Street will become the fourth-tallest building in New York City as measured to its pinnacle. Controversy On May 11, 2009, it was announced that the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey was seeking to reduce 175 Greenwich Street to a "stump" building of approximately four stories. The overall plan, which also calls for a similar reduction in height for 200 Greenwich Street and the cancellation of World Trade Center Tower 5, would halve the amount of office space available in the fully reconstructed World Trade Center to . The agency cited the recession and disagreements with developer Larry Silverstein as reasons for the proposed reduction. Silverstein is opposed to the plan, and filed a notice of dispute on July 7, 2009. By doing so, the development firm began a two-week period during which renegotiated settlements and a binding arbitration regarding the construction of the four World Trade Center towers can be made. Silverstein Properties, which has paid the Port Authority over in financing, noted the organization’s inability to meet construction obligations in its official complaint. The development firm has a way of settling the dispute with the government. Future On March 25, 2010, the Port Authority released plans to build Two and Three World Trade Center to street level. The transit and retail podium at the 175 Greenwich Street site would be constructed immediately, the construction of the tower will start while Silverstein Properties raises $300 million of private equity, leases out at least of the tower, and obtains financing for the remaining cost of the tower. Two World Trade Center (200 Greenwich Street) would be constructed according to market demand. Also, on June 21, 2011, the diamond shaped structure on the west and east faces of the tower was removed, with the World Trade Center website releasing renderings of the tower without cross-bracing (but with the smaller external frames on the sides still intact). References External links * 175 Greenwich Street - Official site * 175 Greenwich Street Images * 175 Greenwich Street Design Update (video) }} Category:World Trade Center Category:Skyscrapers over 350 meters Category:Office buildings in New York City Category:Buildings and structures under construction in the United States da:175 Greenwich Street de:Three World Trade Center es:Three World Trade Center fr:175 Greenwich Street id:Three World Trade Center it:175 Greenwich Street nl:175 Greenwich Street ja:タワー3 pt:175 Greenwich Street ro:175 Greenwich Street ru:Всемирный торговый центр 3 simple:175 Greenwich Street fi:Three World Trade Center th:175 ถนนเกรนิช